


Multiverse Theory

by CoOkIeDoUgH1830



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Import from Tumblr, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoOkIeDoUgH1830/pseuds/CoOkIeDoUgH1830
Summary: I always believed in the multiverse theory, the thought of being able to do anything made me want to achieve more in my life, especially after I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and met the Avengers. I didn’t have much as a child, my mother was poor and had 2 jobs and my father was a mentally disabled war veteran who couldn’t work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic on the Archive, consider it a christmas gift if you will

I always believed in the multiverse theory, the thought of being able to do anything made me want to achieve more in my life, especially after I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and met the Avengers. I didn’t have much as a child, my mother was poor and had 2 jobs and my father was a mentally disabled war veteran who couldn’t work, my childhood was rough by living in a poor area and going to a rough school didn’t help but I persevered and got high grades when I left high school and joined the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. I flew through the academy working closely with Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, eventually when the Avengers were formed I declined the offer but when Phil got killed fighting Loki I joined and helped out.

Joining the Avengers was weird enough as it sounded, my parents were ecstatic at it, my brother was jealous but he enjoyed his job as a cop anyway, getting to see his younger sister fighting with the Avengers, even getting to sass Captain America about keeping me safe was the highlight of his career. 

After the team split up to hiatus until the next big world changing event came along, I worked closely the the team’s leader Captain Steve Rogers and had developed a relationship that wasn’t always strictly safe for work.

It was a standard mission. In. Out. Blow shit up. But it went wrong, I got hit.

The team finished of the baddies and swarmed around me trying to help me, I didn’t want help, I was happy, healthy, content and in a stable relationship,  
I heard Steve’s frantic shouts, he was struggling to keep it together,  
But I had already accepted death,  
He told me not to leave him,  
I saw the team back off, leaving me and Steve,  
He uttered those 2 words he had been wanting to say since he met me,  
‘Marry Me’  
But I was too far gone and only barely heard him to utter with my final breath, ‘Yes’ 

I always believed in the multiverse theory, the thought of being able to do anything made me want to achieve more in my life, especially after I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and met the Avengers. I didn’t have much as a child, my mother was poor and had 2 jobs and my father was a mentally disabled war veteran who couldn’t work, my childhood was rough by living in a poor area and going to a rough school didn’t help but I persevered and got high grades when I left high school and joined the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. I flew through the academy working closely with Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, eventually when the Avengers were formed I declined the offer but when Phil got killed fighting Loki I joined and helped out.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos will feed my soul and comments will make my day


End file.
